Existing technologies have been developed that collect a subset of visual data from an online meeting for later use. For example, some existing systems extract visual data from an online meeting, and the extracted visual data is subsequently used to identify specific points within the meeting when navigating through a stored copy of the meeting. Some previous systems have extracted visual data representing points in time within an online meeting as the meeting is being presented, and displayed representations of the extracted visual data to meeting attendees during the online meeting.
In these existing systems, fixed delay periods have been imposed at certain points during the extraction of visual data from the online meeting. In some cases, the fixed delays have been used to prevent visual data extraction events from occurring too rapidly, in order to limit the total number of visual data extraction operations, and to limit the total amount of visual data captured for use in the visual summary.